Something to Lose
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: Having a family is supposed to be a good thing. And it is. Unless you're the Green Arrow and Roy Harper who have the entire villainous community out to get them and everyone they hold dear. Roy/Thea Felicity/Oliver!family
1. Chapter 1

Roy Harper grunted in pain as he stepped over the threshold of the Arrow's cave. His head started to swim painfully and his hand shot out to catch his wavering body on one of the cement walls surrounding him on all sides. His legs started to give out and his weight was held up only by pure force of will and the sheer strength his biceps possessed.

"Roy." He heard a gruff, equally exhausted voice call out from behind him. A muscled arm slid around his waist, hoisting him to his feet. Fire spread through his body, starting in his ribcage, rekindled by the pressure Oliver accidentally applied to the breaks. He absently recognized that Oliver was slowly helping him across the concrete floor, kicking a chair out of the way and helping him onto a metal examination table. Oliver eased his sister's husband onto the cold metal surface, eliciting an excruciated exclamation of pain from Roy.

"Thea okay?" he asked, voice strained, breath hitching in his throat as his chest heaved.

"She's fine. You got her out." Oliver answered immediately, turning away and nodding Dig over. John Diggle crossed the floor without hesitation, spreading his compact medical kit out across another table beside them.

"What's the damage?" he asked shortly, eyes raking over the kid's body.

"Tape up his ribs before anything else." Oliver answered. "Fever's spiking in reaction to the drug in his system. I'll have Felicity…" the billionaire began to slip into his subconscious planning state of mind as Roy's body arched off the table and a agonized groan of pain made its way past his gritted teeth.

"Oliver." Dig called warningly as he brought his forearm down on Roy's upper chest, forcing him down.

"On it." He responded immediately, ignoring the way black spots were dancing in his eyes as he pulled his phone out of one of the pockets in his green costume. He never got the chance to dial the long since memorized phone number before his little sister's terrified voice echoed off the walls.

"Get off of me Felicity." He heard her yell angrily.

"Thea, let the boys take care of him. They know what they're doing." He listened to his wife try to reason with his sister echoed by the sounds of his son's panicked cries. Oliver crossed the room in record time blocking Roy from view before Thea could make her way over to him. He didn't need to turn around to know that Dig had gotten around to taping up the kids ribcage, it was written across Thea's face and teary eyes and clear in the grunts of pain coming from his brother in law behind him. Oliver wrapped an arm around Thea's waist, pushing her back and blocking her view of her husband.

She fought his hold, clawing at his leather clad arm, protesting incoherently. She had seen what had happened to him. She had thought he was dead. That man had slammed him against the concrete wall with his metal fist, jammed a needle into his neck and let him fall to the floor. It was the only thing she could see every time she blinked.

He ignored Felicity and their son for the moment as he dragged Thea against his chest and held her tightly as tears rolled down her face.

"He's okay, Thea. I can't let you in there. Not until you calm down. You know what he's going to do when he sees you so upset?" he asked softly, leaning back and smoothing her hair away from her soaked cheeks. She nodded and took a deep breath, rubbing her hands across her face to get rid of all evidence of her breakdown. Oliver loosened his grip on her, letting her take a step back, glaring at the black eye Gregory Osborne had given her. His jaw tensed in mounting anger at the sight of the evidence of the doctor laying his hand on her. "I'll be right there, Speedy." He told her tightly, nodding towards the table. Thea pushed past her big brother, rushing over to the table behind him.

"Thea..." He heard Dig protest.

"Ollie said its fine." His sister's strained voice replied followed by another groan from Roy and murmured words from Thea. Oliver took a deep breath and finally met his wife's teary eyes. Felicity was swaying their three year old son in her arms as he fussed and reached for his dad.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" She asked quietly, switching her sons weight to the other arm and reaching for his face.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"Oliver..." She hedged. He held something out to her as he deflected her question and lifted Connor out of her arms with a wince. "Oliver." She insisted with rekindled worry as she took the glass container from his hand.

"I need an antiserum for whatever was in that vial." He explained, hugging Connor to his chest as he continued to whimper softly. Connor leaned back in his dads arms, and pain flashed in Oliver's eyes. "The..." His voice caught slightly. "Osborne injected it into Roy's system." He finished.

"Daddy." Connor whimpered, reaching out to touch his dad's face. Oliver smiled at him and squeezed his side gently. Connor giggled and dropped his hand to play with the strap of his father's quiver, leaning his blonde head against Oliver's chest. Oliver's breath hitched in his throat and he flinched.

"Oliver." Felicity snapped again, more forcefully then before as she watched his face go from pain to unreadable mask.

"Momma." Connor cried, whimpering turned to crying as he pulled his little hand away from Oliver's shoulder. Oliver sighed as Felicity's eyes widened then flashed angrily at the sight of the blood on her toddler's fingers.

"Shh baby. It's okay. It's not yours, buddy." Felicity murmured calmly, snatching Connor out of her husband's hands as he leaned heavily on the wall. Roy groaned an incoherent word through his pursed lips as his fisted hands slammed into the metal table top, causing Connor to cry harder.

"Roy." Thea whispered helplessly, encasing one of his balled up hands in both of hers. He dragged a few ragged breaths past his teeth before he forced his eyes open and met hers.

"Hey." He gasped.

"Hi." She laughed softly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Roy forced his hand to uncurl as he reached across his body to trail his hand down the side of her face.

"Tell Felicity…" he hissed quietly and flinched. "Only side-affects thus far are pain. Almost like Vertigo." He tilted his head back into to the metal he was laying on, wrenching his hand out of her grip and curling his fingers around the edge of the table. He distantly felt Thea pry his white knuckled grip off of the edge and squeeze it between her hands but was too focused on keeping quiet to pay much attention.

Thea watched her husband, tears streaking down her face and body shaking with suppressed sobs as he rode out the waves of pain the drug was causing him. She looked up at Dig as he draped a blanket over her body, nodding in thanks before turning her full attention back to Roy. By the desk, Felicity moved towards Oliver, one hand on his abdomen and the other still holding her son.

"Dig." She shouted as Connor cried into her chest and Oliver staggered from blood loss. Diggle glanced back at the small family and left both of the Harpers' sides for Oliver's.

"Felicity, I'm fine. Roy won't be though. Go." Oliver told her. She glanced up at Dig with a torn look in her eye as she shifted her fussing son in her rapidly tiring arm.

"Give me the kid." Dig instructed, nodding behind her at her computer. Felicity groaned in frustration and handed her son over to Diggle, picking the vial up off the chair she had set it down on. "Thea." He called calmly. She glanced back at him. "Connor." He explained. She dropped Roy's hand and kissed him quickly before jumping off her chair and hurrying over to her brother and nephew, taking the latter in her arms and wrapping her own blanket around him before moving back to her seat beside Roy who was tense with the pain tearing through his system. Connor Queen clung to his aunt's shirt and shook in her arms as she rocked him, holding tight to Roy's stiff hand.

Dig helped Oliver into Felicity's desk chair, easing him out of his green leather top and dropping it on the floor. Oliver stared unwaveringly at his sister as she simultaneously comforted her husband and nephew. Her lips were pressed to the top of the toddler's head and her eyes were trained on Roy as he watched her in an effort to block out the excruciating pain. He focused on them as Diggle stitched up the hole in his shoulder, staying silent as he always did.

"That's because it is Vertigo. Or a rendition of it. Same affects, not as addictive. Really brilliant chemical makeup actually. Seriously, impressive. Especially for a crime lord. A dead crime lord. Because you killed him. Or Roy did. Both of you did. With your arrows." Felicity rambled to herself.

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted, voice tight as Diggle tied off the last stitch.

"Right." She muttered, clearing her throat as she printed off the antiserum formula and hurried across the room to her makeshift chem lab.

Dig taped gauze down over the stitches and nodded sharply at Oliver, telling him he was done. Oliver stood up and rolled his good shoulder, the corners of his eyes tightening slightly.

"Ollie..." Thea whispered worriedly as she rested her hand on Roy's cheek. Oliver walked over to his little sister and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently and smiling at his son as Connor blinked up at eyes that were identical to his own.

"How's it coming Felicity?" He called calmly, staring at Roy and at his face which was scrunched up in pain.

"Almost there. Five more minutes." She responded quickly. He nodded slowly, breathing evenly into Thea's hair as she rubbed Connors back with one hand and Roy's arm with the other. Roy turned his arm over under here and squeezed gently, his fingers trembling slightly.

"He do that to you?" He asked tensely, glaring at Thea's black eye with venom. The brunette nodded with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it." She told him with an air of order.

"Roy." Connor whimpered, cocking his head, blonde curls covering his eyes as he reached towards his uncle. Roy smiled and reached over his body to touch the kids hand. "Hurt?" He asked quietly. Roy shook his head and had to shut his eyes for a second to choke down the nausea.

"I'm fine kid." He muttered. "Taking care of Thea for me?" He asked with a forced smile as sweat beaded on his forehead and his bare chest. Connor nodded enthusiastically.

"She sad." He pouted in confusion, glancing back at his aunt who smiled and kissed his hair, looking down at the floor as Roy looked at her.

"Well that's crazy." He told Connor.

"Yeah." The baby agreed, nodding.

"Because she knows I'm going to be okay. So I don't know why she would be sad." He told Connor while looking at Thea. She sighed.

"I wadn't scared Roy." Connor denied randomly. Roy smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm proud of you kid." He smiled. Roy took a deep breath in his moment of reprieve from the poison in his system which caused burning pain to shoot through his ribcage. A low cry of pain escaped his mouth and Thea was shifting Connor in her lap as she leaned closer to him. Oliver lifted Connor away from Thea as she tried to distract him.

Thea put two hands on Roy's shoulders and pressed her forehead against his, breathing evenly over his face as she whispered quietly to him. His arm snaked up around her waist and his hand fisted in her shirt.

"Roy, you're okay." She whispered. "You can breathe. It's in your head." She whispered as his eyes filled with borderline panic. "It's all in your head. Relax." She murmured softly while tears filled her nephews eyes behind them. His tense arm relaxed slightly at her back and she smiled slightly. "Who knew you'd actually ever listen to me." She chuckled halfheartedly. He gave her half a smile as he continued to try and get his breathing under control. Thea sat back in her chair once he had succeeded and clenched her now trembling hands into fists to try and stop the shaking that had taken over.

"Thea." Roy called breathlessly. She glanced at him, inhaling slowly.

"Yeah?"

"M' okay." He whispered unconvincingly as a flinch shuddered through his body.

"Felicity." Oliver called again, more urgently this time as he held his son to his bare chest as he whimpered. Oliver rubbed his back through his pale green long sleeved shirt as he watched Felicity run around her small lab.

"Done!" She shouted, taking it in her hands and running over to the examination table Roy was almost passed out on. His blue-green eyes went impossibly wide as he noticed the needle in her hands. Thea immediately stood off of her chair and leaned over him.

"Eyes on me." She snapped, tapping her fingers lightly against his bruised cheek. He dragged his eyes away from the syringe in his sister in laws hand and locked eyes with Thea's instead.

Behind her back she held up one finger, then two before she pressed her lips to Roy's, and poured all her fears of losing him into the kiss while Felicity slid the needle into his shoulder and depressed the syringe. Roy slid his hand down her arm until it closed around her waist and he used it to pull her weight down on him. She tried to pull back instantly for fear of hurting him but was held in place by his sometimes terrifying strength.

Felicity tapped Thea's shoulder blade once she had retracted the needle, letting the girl know she was done. But Thea only lowered herself down onto the edge of the bed so that she was closer to him and continued to kiss him as tears leaked from her brown eyes. Felicity dropped the syringe on the counter beside her computer and closed the distance between her and Oliver. He shifted Connor to his side as Felicity barreled into him, trapping her hands between his incredibly toned abdomen and her body. Oliver wrapped his free arm around her and nodded his thanks to Dig as he lifted Connor out of the way. Oliver's other arm immediately wrapped around Felicity and he crushed her against his still bare chest, burying his face in her hair then inhaling slowly. She shook just barely as he held her, muttering indecipherably against his skin. He winced internally as the embrace pulled painfully at the new stitches but stayed silent and still otherwise.

"I thought you were dead." She stated as she leaned back. "Which looking back now is illogical and impossible given that I could still hear your breathing in the comm even though the surveillance camera went black. I thought I fixed that. The cameras aren't supposed to die unless destroyed. Unless Gregory Osborne shot them out. Or you. Did you? Of course not. Why would you? Point is-" she rambled. Oliver arched an eyebrow at her and just sighed. "I was scared." She admitted. Oliver smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Thea pushed herself up onto one elbow and blinked blearily against the faint light streaming in through her bedroom door, casting the figure perched on the edge of the bed into shadows.

"Roy?" she whispered hoarsely, narrowing her eyes to try to see him better. His shoulders were hunched, his head in his hands, his body trembling. Thea kicked the covers off and slid off the bed, walking around it and kneeling down in front of him in her shorts and tank top. His chest was bare aside from the tape Dig had applied to his broken ribs and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Roy." She repeated, putting her hands on his knees. It wasn't until he didn't look up and he continued to shake that she realized he was crying. "Are you hurt? Do you want me to get Felicity?" she asked helplessly. He shook his head and looked up from his hands, dropping them on top of hers. Tears had left symmetrical streaks down his cheeks, over top the bruises and cuts he had obtained during their last mission that had almost gotten all of them killed.

He closed his eyes at the worried look on his wife's face, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Thea nearly cried herself as the man in front of her was reduced to a trembling child rather than the emblem of strength he always was for her. She had only ever seen him cry one other time before. And that was on TV. When Joseph Falk had kidnapped him. When she had called him a waste. When he had believed it. When he had accepted death because he honestly believed no one would miss him.

Thea's breath caught in her throat and she pushed the memory out of her mind, focusing her attention on him as tears slipped from his tightly shut eyes. She pushed herself off of the floor and stood so that his head was almost level with her waist as he broke down again. Threading her fingers through the pale brown hair at the back of his head, she pulled his head against her abdomen and bent her head to kiss his hair. Roy's hands wrapped around her as he cried into the thin fabric of her red tank top, shoulders heaving and gasping for breath.

The smaller brunette rubbed her thumb along the base of his hairline, exhaling into his hair and hushing him softly. The shaking slowly stopped and Thea carefully sat down on the bed beside him, moving her arms to wrap around his shoulders while he left his face hidden in her chest. He had no desire to address the shame that came with having a mental breakdown in front of your wife. And she didn't ask him too. Thea leaned back slowly, keeping her arms around him and holding him to her – gently for fear of hurting his already damaged body. His tears dried on his face as he drifted off in her arms. He had woken up by nightmares, not by choice, his body was still exhausted from everything the team had been through that day, him in particular. Thea traced unidentifiable patterns on his arm and whispered random promises to him until he was asleep. She didn't close her eyes again. She lied there, awake, studying her husbands saddened face while he slept.

It was another hour before he moved a muscle. His hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of Thea's shirt and his body tensed. Thea stared at him in confusion for moment before she heard his whimpered protestations.

"Roy." She whispered, squeezing his arm lightly. "Wake up." She murmured softly, shaking his arm. His blue green eyes snapped open and his breathing grew labored. He ignored the wince threatening to make an appearance as his panicked breathing caused his ribs to expand and contract at a relatively painful pace. "Roy?" She whispered for the thousandth time that night.

"I need some fresh air." He whispered brokenly as he got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked in alarm.

"Out." He answered shortly. He sighed as she recoiled from his tone. "Thea." He moved closer to her side of the bed and stared at her until she met his eyes. "I just..." He inhaled slowly. "I just need to take a deep breath. I keep dreaming." he winced. "I don't want to hurt you." He added. "I'll come home soon. I swear." He promised fervently. She nodded.

"Be careful." She sighed as he turned to leave, grabbing his red hoodie he still had never gotten rid of even with the unearthly amount of clothing the Queens had provided him with.

Thea slid out from under the covers and padded across the hardwood floor of their bedroom, grabbing another one of his sweatshirts off the desk chair, pulling it on and zipping it up over her tank top and short shorts.

She wasn't surprised to see Ollie awake and downstairs. She was however surprised to see him sitting up at the bar, downing a glass of what she assumed was vodka in a glass that was far too big for what he was drinking.

"Ollie." She called, walking up behind him. She reached around and pried the cup out of his hand, setting it on the counter as far away as her arm could reach.

"Speedy." He greeted.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, leaning around him and bracing an arm on the counter top.

"Unsuccessfully getting myself drunk." He answered with an irritated sigh.

"I see that. Why?" She asked again.

"Why are you awake?" He asked instead. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Roy woke up a little bit ago, said he needed some air and left." She muttered.

"Let him be for a little bit, Speedy. He nearly lost you and his life in the same day." Oliver half smiled at his little sister. She nodded and pulled Roy's sweatshirt more tightly around herself.

"Felicity still asleep?" She asked, sitting down on one of the barstools.

"No." He answered. "She's putting Connor down. Again." The girl's brother sighed. Thea nodded, leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder and sighed shakily.

"I was worried about you." She murmured. He tilted his head on top of hers and nodded, thoroughly messing up her hair.

"I'm sorry we put you in danger." He sighed guiltily. She elbowed him in the stomach and sat up straight.

"Just shut up Ollie." Thea sighed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. His eyes closed and he sighed. "All's well that ends well." She told him, crossing her arms. He followed her line of sight as something caught her eye and distracted her from whatever she was going to say next.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Felicity asked awkwardly. Connor's head was limp against her clavicle and her hand was braced on the boy's back as he cried softly into his mom's throat.

"No," Thea answered with a small smile as her brother jumped off the stool and walked in a perfectly straight line to his wife and son. "Of course not, Felicity." She added softly. "I'm just going to, you know, go pine for Roy." She joked sadly as she scooted around her brother, sister and nephew.

Oliver took Connor in his arms and cradled him against his chest, one arm wrapped around the back of his Green Arrow pajama clad legs and the other holding his head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked the three year old quietly.

"You hurt." He answered, sniffling and wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

"What?" Oliver asked, heart stopping momentarily, looking wide eyed at Felicity who turned away and moved to stand behind the bar.

"The bad guy beated you." He mumbled sleepily. Oliver's face darkened.

"I want you to listen to me Connor." Oliver said slowly, tilting his head so that he was almost eyelevel with his son. "I'm not going anywhere buddy. I will always come home to you and your mom. Every night. I'm not going to die." He whispered.

"Pwomise?" he murmured. Oliver winced and leaned his forehead against the top of his son's head.

"I love you so much, buddy." He said instead.

"I love you too daddy." Connor mumbled back, his eyes fluttering closed. Felicity's hand covered her mouth and she leant back against the wall.

**WHAT'D Y'ALL THINK? REVIEW:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ollie." Thea whispered into the dark, moonlight illuminated room that was her nephew's nursery. Oliver pushed off of Connor's crib and glanced at his little sister, then at his wife sleeping in the rocking chair across the room before making his way towards her. He pushed Thea out of the room and eased the door shut behind him.

"What's up Speedy?" he asked worriedly, tilting his head to the side.

"It's… I…" she stuttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Roy hasn't come back. It has been three hours. He promised he'd be right home and I don't know where he is." Her words slurred together slightly as she mumbled, exhaustion and worry made clear. Oliver looked her over and arched an eyebrow; shoes on, jacket looped over her arm, car keys in her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked, lips twitching upwards in an almost smile as she blinked sluggishly.

"To find my husband." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Oliver slowly took the keys out of her hand and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Go to bed, Speedy. I'll bring him home." Oliver promised.

"You know where he is?" she asked in surprise.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Oliver replied over his shoulder as he ran down the staircase. Thea watched him disappear out the front door before she trudged back into her bedroom and laid down on top of the covers, shoes on and all.

Oliver parked the car just where the west half of the Glades transitioned into the level plane that had been considered the east side and climbed out, not bothering to lock the older model Acura as he slipped the keys into his pocket and zipped up his grey hoodie. He walked through and over the rubble that remained. The rest had been cleaned up before funds ran out.

He walked for a good ten minutes before he came to a part of the demolished town where little to none of the wreckage had been cleared away. It wasn't long before he past the caved in alley he had met Roy Harper in so many times. And soon after that he came to a crumbled old house he knew belonged to one Roy Harper.

Just as he had expected, Roy was sitting on a piece of concrete in the center of his old property, head between his knees.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Oliver called. Roy flinched into a more alert position only to glare and relax again when he noticed his brother in law. "You do have, what, like two broken ribs." Oliver reminded, hands deep in his pockets. Roy shrugged.

"Body's numb." He answered stiffly. Oliver nodded in allowance and took a few steps towards him.

"What's up Harper?" he asked, crouching down a couple feet away. Roy stared at a piece of the carnage over Oliver's shoulder and inhaled shakily.

"I can't get it out of my head." he muttered through his teeth. "…Osborne punching her in the face. He would have killed her in a heartbeat. Just to hurt me." He growled against his knees. Oliver rocked back on his heels and sat in the gravel, drawing circles in the crumbled rock with his finger. "Something is going to happen to her and its going to be on my hands." Oliver nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

"Here's the thing." He replied easily. "Speedy doesn't give a crap." He deadpanned. "She loves you more than anything. She couldn't care less about the danger her life with you puts her in. Neither does Felicity. As much as it kills me to put her in danger every day." He murmured fervently. "You've just got to pray and hope that you're strong enough to protect her. And you've got to believe it. Because she does. And I do. Felicity trusts you too so you must be doing something right." Oliver smirked halfheartedly. "But that's not all that's bothering you." Oliver added perceptively. Roy took a deep breath and winced at the pain in his ribcage.

"I love living with Thea. And thank you, really, for letting me move in. I know it's probably really…weird for you because she's your little sister." He rambled awkwardly. "But it's not…the house. It's big." He laughed dryly. "And it's not…" he sighed irritably at a loss for words.

"It's not home." Oliver finished for him. Roy sighed and hid his face in his muscled forearms.

"Not exactly." He mumbled back.

"Understandable." Oliver replied slowly.

"I wouldn't have moved Thea to this hell hole in a million years but I would've liked the option." He sighed. The two men fell into contemplative silence for a few minutes before Oliver grunted and pushed to his feet, holding his arm out to his younger brother in law. Roy glanced up and grabbed onto Oliver's forearm, using it as leverage to pull himself up off the ground. "How'd you know I was here?" Roy asked suddenly as they walked back to Oliver's car.

"Educated guess." Oliver smirked as he walked.

"I'm in trouble with Thea aren't I?" he sighed. Oliver chuckled but stayed quiet.

Roy eased himself out of the car, wincing at the pain in his abdomen that was coming back full force, ignoring Oliver's eyes on him.

"You alright kid?" he asked as he shut his car door and locked the Acura.

"Yeah." Roy nodded shortly, leading the way into the house.

"Try to stay in bed." Oliver chuckled dryly as he dropped his keys on the wooden table. Roy pursed his lips and nodded once, climbing up the staircase with one hand on his ribcage. The older of the two heroes waited until the other had disappeared before making his way back to his son's nursery.

"Oliver?" Felicity called quietly, sitting up in the rocking chair as she blinked blearily against the light streaming in through the open door.

"Hi." He smiled, crossing the floor and slipping his far too toned arms around her body.

"Where were you?" she asked as he carried her out of the nursery and down the hallway.

"I just had to track someone down. Everything's fine." He assured her, soundlessly kicking the door open.

"Mm." she hummed sleepily. Oliver shifted her weight to one arm and pulled the sheets back with the other, setting his wife on the bed. Felicity was asleep by the time he had managed to get his shirt off. He lay down on the bed, carefully so as to avoid jostling her too much. Pushing himself up on his good arm, Oliver hovered over Felicity, pressing a long kiss to her forehead before lying down beside her, arm thrown protectively over her waist.

Roy stared down at Thea with a barely noticeable smirk pulling at his mouth. He put one knee on the bed and leant over her, pulling her leather boots off of her feet and smiling guiltily at her when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ollie found you?" she mumbled tiredly. He nodded and pulled her into a somewhat upright position, supporting her with one arm and pulling her jacket and shirt off with the other. He reached for one of his discarded shirts that had been abandoned at the foot of the bed and pulled it over her head before fumbling with the buttons on her skinny jeans. He growled under his breath.

"I need you to help me out here a little." He spoke slowly, almost like how he dealt with her on the more rare nights when she came home drunk. She slapped his hands away and stood out of the bed, pushing him back against the pillows. Thea turned away from him before she could see the wince it brought on from him and uneasily pulled her too tight jeans off of her legs and crawled back on the bed. Roy watched her as she pulled the zipper down on his red hoodie and slid it away from his chest. She stared at the few scars he had, tracing patterns around them, stopping only when he stiffened.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked quietly, scooting away. Roy rolled his eyes and painfully shrugged out of his jacket, leaving his dark grey sweatpants on and pulling her back to his side.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." He smirked. She put a hand on his chest and slid it across his skin until it was resting over his heart and she could feel the too fast thrumming of it against her palm.

"Well given that you have a road map of tape on your body I probably could." She drawled. He smiled softly and shifted his arm under her head so that his fingers could curl around her shoulder. She glanced down at the crisscross pattern of black tape across his abdomen and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered honestly.

"Stop." He said instantly. "Just don't Thea." He replied pleadingly. She nodded slowly and fell silent. He frowned in confusion when her hand started to shake slightly and she curled it into a fist over his heart. "Thea?" he placed his hand over hers and flattened it against his skin again.

"Roy." She started, voice shaking slightly.

"Hm." He hummed quietly, rubbing his index finger over the back of her hand.

"Don't freak out okay?" she hedged. Roy froze as a hundred different scenarios ran through his head. None of them good. She was probably going to leave him because of today. Not that he could blame her but he wouldn't live through losing her. Not again. "Roy." She snapped, eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, sorry. What?" he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the panicked haze to remember what she had told him while he'd been worrying and coming up with scenarios he was sure would be the death of him.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, biting her lip and watching his face.

"Seriously?" she nodded. Darkness crossed his face and a growl rumbled in his chest. Her shoulders started heaving wildly and sobs tore from her chest as she watched him shut down and go silent, lost in his rage.

Gregory Osborne didn't suffer nearly enough in his death for what he did to Thea. It was bad enough for Roy when he had to control himself after watching the man hurt her, and now knowing that he had come close to losing not only his life and his wife, but his child as well, it made his blood boil in utter blinding rage. Osborne hadn't paid nearly enough for what he did. But he was gone and a good thing for him too given that if he wasn't, Roy would do much worse than what Oliver had.

Thea flinched into the headboard as Roy pushed her away and jumped off the bed, slamming his hand into the wall.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Roy stopped cold and turned slowly, confusion etched in his features.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll just…I can go see a doctor. Maybe we…I…I didn't think…know…I'm sorry." She whimpered, staring at the duvet cover as her arms snaked around herself.

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispered, sitting back down on the bed and forcing his hands to relax out of the fists they had curled into. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly, reaching out to her. The movement on his part only made Thea cry harder and he dropped his hand. He paused and replayed the subsequent moments after he told her and inhaled shakily, shutting his eyes as his mouth that had previously been drawn up in a scowl fell into a frown. "No, Thea." He sighed. "Look at me." He muttered.

Thea looked up at him, chin still quivering hopelessly. It broke Roy's heart to realize that she thought he wouldn't want her; he couldn't cast his family out like that. Not like his had done to him.

"I love you, Thea. I have no plans for that to change." He glanced away and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Like. Ever." He added. "I could barely stand myself," he snarled. "knowing that I nearly got you killed tonight. Now knowing that had anything happened to you, your..." he chuckled darkly. "Our baby would have suffered too. I'm not strong enough to," his voice broke and his countenance morphed to one of irritation towards his weakness. He felt Thea's slightly trembling hand on his cheek and rolled his eyes to look at her.

"You are strong." She whispered, rising up on her knees and tilting her head to kiss him gently. Thea fumbled with Roy's hand and held it tightly. "But if you ever scare me like that again, I will end you." She muttered. He laughed once and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied mockingly. She smiled and dropped onto the bed rolling onto her side and moving up against his side. Roy wrapped one arm over her waist again, breathing hitching in his throat as he ribs tweaked painfully.

"Ollie is gonna kill you." She mumbled sleepily before she fell asleep, Roy following in her wake shortly after.

ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR YOU GUYS WANNA SEE? Comment requests!


	4. Chapter 4

"How long have you known?" Roy asked tightly as he watched her change out of her tank top and into a bigger top. She scowled in the mirror when even that was pulled a little tighter against her growing baby belly. "Thea." He called from his spot sitting on the edge of the bed when she didn't answer him.

It had been harder than she'd thought it would be to keep it from three people who knew her so well and who were always around her. She'd been wearing nothing but flowy tops and uncharacteristic sweatshirts to hide it for the last month. Not to mention the lying to Roy and Ollie had been killing her. Not that both of them hadn't had their fair share of secrets.

"What?" she snapped impatiently, spinning around and ripping the shirt off, throwing it at her closet door. Roy swallowed thickly when she leveled him with the most threatening glare she had given him throughout the duration of their relationship. And she was standing there in a pair of his sweatpants and a sports bra. It was honestly the hottest visually conveyed death threat he had ever received in his life.

"How long have you known?" he repeated, voice strained.

"A month." She answered with a sigh as she looked down at the crimson carpet.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked, hurt now clear in his tone.

"I was scared." She admitted. "I thought for sure you would leave and I couldn't deal with that. For a while I could pretend I didn't know and that nothing was changing." She murmured quietly. "That obviously worked out well." She rolled her eyes. Roy's hand moved towards the base of his sternum to brace against his chest as he stood up.

"We'll figure this out." he replied, as she turned and stared at her half naked self in the mirror.

"Promise?" she mumbled vulnerably. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and linked his hands together over her stomach.

"Promise." Roy whispered in her ear. "Here." He murmured when she stared hopelessly at her closet. Thea watched him in the mirror as he leaned away from her and shrugged out of his red hoodie he had pulled back on when he woke up an hour ago. He held it for her and she slid her arms into the sleeves, staring at him hands as he reached around her and zipped it up for her. "Make sure you take Felicity shopping with you." He said seriously, shaking his head incredulously when an excited smile spread across her face.

"Ready?" she asked. Roy arched an eyebrow and glanced away.

"I'm dead." He muttered, moping off to the bedroom door. He glanced back when Thea didn't follow to see her looking at herself in the mirror, hands resting over her small baby bump. He bit his lip to keep the affectionate smile away and waited patiently until she joined him and took his hand, leading the way downstairs.

"Ollie." Thea called cautiously. Roy's hand tightened around hers to a point of pain and she immediately started rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand to ease his sudden panic.

"What's up Speedy?" he asked with a wide smile as he looked up at her from his seat on the ground with Connor in his lap, firing his Nerf bow and arrow at the wall. Felicity was sitting behind her boys on the couch, her knees on either side of her husband's body while she moved her fingers through his short cropped blonde hair.

"We need to talk to you guys." She answered. Oliver sobered up immediately and Connor clambered out of his dad's lap, running up to Roy and shooting him in the knee with a rubber tipped arrow.

"Agh!" Roy shouted dramatically and doubled over just slightly, releasing Thea's hand and falling to the ground. Connor giggled and tackled him, sitting on his uncle's leg.

"Careful CJ." Thea warned as the three year old moved to climb onto Roy's stomach. Connor blinked up at his aunt with wide blue eyes that matched his father's.

"I'm fine, Thea." Roy rolled his eyes and pushed off the ground with a wince, chuckling softly when Connor clung to his leg. Oliver cleared his throat, pulling his sister and brother in law back to the present.

"Right." Roy coughed awkwardly, lifting Connor onto his hip with a strong grimace.

"Roy." Thea warned, putting a hand on his arm. He glanced at her and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Fine." He repeated. She sighed and looked back at Oliver and Felicity, eyes locked on Oliver's, willing him to accept it with more grace than he would usually accept something like this.

"Ollie, I'm pregnant." She told him, forcing the words out of her mouth at a speed that was usually Felicity's trademark.

"_You." _Oliver roared, pushing off the floor and stalking towards Roy who was still positioned slightly behind Thea.

"Oliver!" Felicity called exasperatedly. Then quicker than anyone in the room had ever seen Roy Harper move, he was shoving Connor into Thea's arms and putting himself between the instinctively recognized threat and the most important person in his life. Oliver stopped immediately when he realized Roy had seen him as a threat to his own sister and son. He stumbled back a few steps and raised his hands in surrender. "Oliver." Felicity repeated as he breathed a little heavier. Thea's chin quivered a little at the disproving and angry look in her brother's eyes.

"Hey." Roy whispered, side stepping behind her and putting his hands on her shoulder, kissing her hair. Thea hugged Connor and rubbed his back while Felicity worked to calm her husband down.

"There's nothing you can do about it Oliver." Felicity told him gently.

"How much you want to bet?" Oliver grunted in response.

"What, are you going to shoot him?" she asked, losing her temper slightly.

"Maybe." He growled.

"He's kidding." Felicity hissed at Roy who didn't look fazed. "Oliver, I know she's your baby sister but you can't change it. She needs her big brother's support right now, not his judgmental prejudice." Felicity reasoned. Oliver sighed and clenched his hands into fists, glancing up at the oversized clock on the living room wall before nodding stiffly and turning back to his little sister.

"Thea." He sighed when he realized just how much his reaction had hurt her. Roy winked at Connor and held his arms out for him. He immediately left Thea for Roy and started slapping his uncle's face with his little hands. Roy snapped his teeth close enough to Connor's fingers to make him giggle hysterically and keep going. Thea Harper stared up at her brother with hope in her eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Congratulations Speedy." He smirked. Her countenance morphed from worry to something much happier and she stood on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're going to make a great mom." He whispered in her ear. Her smile grew and she kissed his cheek, letting her arms slide away. Felicity bowled her husband out of the way and hugged Thea tightly. The younger girl laughed and hugged her back, glancing over her shoulder at Oliver who was approaching a suddenly very nervous looking Roy.

"Ollie." Thea called warningly. Oliver ignored her and tensely held his hand out to the kid. Connor cocked his head and high fived his dad who grinned at him and ruffled his curly blonde hair. Roy blinked at the offered hand for a moment before he shook it, maintaining eye contact like he was taught to.

"I'm happy for you both. Really." Oliver said sincerely with a too tight smile then he brushed past him and grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter, making a beeline for the door that opened seconds before he could reach it.

"Where you going, man?" Dig asked, concerned. Oliver just shook his head and kept walking to his car that was still parked out front from the night before.

Felicity sighed and stared after her husband for a minute before she turned her attention back to Thea for the girl's sake.

"How long?" she asked conversationally.

"Almost five months." The brunette answered distractedly, ignoring Roy's worried gaze on her back.

"We should go shopping later, then." Felicity suggested, repressing a wince at the idea. Thea nodded and forced a smile.

"Dig!" Connor shouted, making grabby hands at his other uncle who took him without hesitation.

"Hey, little man." Dig smiled. "What was that?" he asked Roy.

"Thea's pregnant." Felicity offered in way of explanation.

"Ah." Dig sighed heavily. "Congratulations, you two." He said to Roy and Thea, the former nodding with a halfhearted smile. "Seeing as kids not dead, it must have gone pretty well." Roy huffed a laugh and shrugged shortly.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Thea said quietly.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I came down here to tell Oliver and your boy that they've got some work to do downtown." Diggle muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Thea swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Roy will you give me a hand with Connor?" Felicity asked with a smile that dared him to decline.

"Yes ma'am." Roy sighed, switching Connor to his other arm and tilting his head to kiss Thea quickly. "We'll meet you there." He promised lowly. She nodded and kissed Connor's forehead.

"Watch him." Thea winked at the toddler who giggled and smiled proudly, nodding wildly. "Good boy." She smiled and glanced back at Dig jerked his head in the general direction of the door. Thea's arms wrapped around herself as she followed Dig across the floor to the front door. Dig squeezed Roy's shoulder reassuringly as he passed, hoping to ease his anxiety at letting Thea at of his sight so soon after she had confessed her one month old secret to him.

Diggle walked ahead of Thea and opened the passenger door for her, waiting until she was buckled to shut it and move around the sports car to climb into the driver's seat.

They didn't speak throughout the duration of the drive, Thea staring contemplatively out the window and Diggle keeping his eyes on the road. It wasn't until the pulled up in front of Verdant that the silence was broken.

"I'll wait here." Diggle spoke after clearing his throat. Thea nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Johnny." She grinned, trying to force an air of humor into her tone as she used the nickname he hated coming from anyone other than Carly.

"Anytime kid." He chuckled as the girl in her husband's red hoodie got out of the car and climbed the steps to the front door.

"Ollie." Thea snapped tightly, staring up at Oliver as he hung from the suspended bar.

"Hey Speedy." He smiled, dropping his chin to his chest to stare down at her.

"Will you get down?"

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly, nodding then letting go of the bar and lithely falling to the floor in a crouch.

"I really am happy…" he smiled widely at her. "for both of you."

"Cut the crap." She hissed. She had always seen through his falsity – always known when he was lying to her or lying about his feelings. He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You're my baby sister, Thea. I'm _trying _to be happy for you." He whispered apologetically.

"I know you are. But you're kind of sucking at it." She nodded slowly, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"Thea…" he whispered painfully.

"No Ollie. I know it sucks for you to see me all grown up, but I'm not a baby anymore. I need you to get on my team here."

"I'm always on your team, Thea." He defended, eyes tightening and countenance turning hopelessly sad.

"But you're not Ollie. Not right now your not. I need you." She whispered, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Okay." He whispered, pulling her into a hug. "Okay." He repeated, kissing her head quickly. "I meant it when I said you're going to be a great mom." He murmured into the brunette curls at the top of her head.

"Thanks Ollie." She whispered. He nodded and pulled back, smiling a wide, closed lip smile.

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"No way!" Thea said through her teeth.

"Thea." Roy started, looking up at her from his position leaning against the metal examination table.

"Don't _Thea _me. You're not running an op when you can barely breathe properly." She snapped, voice rising an octave.

"Tia." Connor whimpered. Oliver hushed him softly and shifted him against his chest, kissing the top of his son's head. Connor leaned over his mom's computer monitor, reaching for the arrow rack. Oliver absently grabbed one off the desk and held it for him while the toddler marveled at it. Felicity glared at her husband fleetingly, quickly turning back to the computer screen. Oliver winked at his son and ignored the silent warning from his wife.

"The kid's right Harper. You can't fight." Dig interjected.

"Guys." Felicity hedged, leaning back but keeping her eyes on the screen. "He's on the move." She said.

"Oliver's going to go after Osborne's partner alone. Really." Roy retorted, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"He went at it alone for years!" Thea shot back.

"Not against Saphires." Roy took a deep breath to keep his fading calm.

"He faced Cyrus Gold!" Thea shouted.

"And barely made it out alive!" Roy finally snapped sharply. Thea wasn't fazed.

"Dig can go with him." She countered. Roy sighed tiredly and rubbed both hands over his face.

"Diggle's watching AJ." Roy glanced up from his hands to look at Diggle for confirmation.

"Carly's got a wedding to go to." He nodded affirmatively.

"Well then take me for God's sake!" Thea shouted exasperatedly. Roy laughed incredulously.

Connor glanced up from the green arrow he was examining closely and blinked at his aunt and uncle, looking up at his dad. Oliver sighed and sat Connor down in Felicity's lap. He didn't sit still for two seconds before he slid off her lap and toddled after his dad.

Oliver put one hand on his three year olds head, ruffling his blonde curls. He fixed his brother in law with a daring glare that he so often gave his victims during his _you have failed this city _speech.

"Can you fight?" he asked simply, knowing his tone would elicit an honest answer. Roy nodded sharply then pushed off the table quickly, grabbing Thea's arm gently as she turned to stalk off.

"Thea." He murmured her name pleadingly, willing her to look at him.

"You're an idiot." She whispered, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"So you've said." He muttered back. "Come on, Queen."

"It's Harper, to you." She sighed, meeting his eyes and kissing him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, praying he could repress the reaction his body wanted to act on in response to the pain for Thea's sake.

"Running low on time Oliver." Dig warned. Oliver nodded once and picked up his bow in one hand looking down when he felt something tap against his leg. Connor held out the arrow he had been holding onto, waiting until his dad took it to drop his arm.

"Go getted da bad guy, daddy." He told Oliver seriously. Oliver smiled tightly and kissed Connor's forehead, looking to Felicity who had gotten up from her chair.

"Go get em." She smiled sadly, standing straighter to kiss him quickly before leaning over to lift her son up. Oliver nodded once and smiled back, tightening his grip on his bow and looking at Roy who tipped his head in acknowledgment, pulling his arms away from where they had previously been wrapped around Thea.

"Be careful out there." Dig called to them, squeezing Felicity's shoulder.

"Always am." Oliver smirked in response.

"Bye!" Connor called to Roy and Oliver, waving his hand back and forth quickly.

"Take care of the girls for us, little man." Roy winked at him and followed Oliver out the door.

"Don't cry." Connor ordered softly, frowning at his aunt's teary eyes. "Roy tolded me to make you smile." The three year old pouted, leaning towards her in his mom's arms to give her a sloppy kiss on the mouth. Thea forced a smile and he grinned proudly. "Why you sad? Daddy and Roy always come home." He stated confidently. "Right, momma?" he looked at Felicity.

"That's right baby." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"See?" he looked back at Thea, tilting his head innocently.

"You're right, CJ." Thea smiled before turning away from the toddler and folding her hands over her stomach.

"I've got to take off, ladies. And Connor." Dig ruffled the kid's hair. "You know where I am if you need me." Diggle grabbed his coat off the desk and crossed the concrete floor to the staircase. "Congratulations, Thea." He added. She smiled at him after hastily scrubbing her face clean of tears.

"See ya, Dig." Felicity called just before the door closed on him.

"Down, momma." Connor interjected, kicking his mom's thigh gently to get her attention. Felicity kissed her son's cheek again before setting him down and watching him as he toddled off in some direction of the recently relatively kid proof lab. He dragged a box out from the corner of the room, pulling his second nerf bow and arrow set out of the cardboard container and started firing at the target Oliver had set up for him. Felicity laughed in adoration as Connor made his own sound effects and hit the middle of the target almost every time no matter where he stood.

"Like father, like son, huh?" Thea chuckled, looking at her godson just as Felicity sat down at her computer to help the boys if they needed it.

"You have no idea." The mother hummed lowly in reply.

"Felicity." Thea warned, eyes widening as she glanced over at her nephew.

"Connor Jonathan Thomas Queen." Felicity scolded, eyes flashing angrily to cover up the near humor she felt at the sight. Connor glanced at her sheepishly, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights. "Put your father's bow _down_." She hissed. He looked so small trying to hold the sixty eight inch recurve bow in his small hands.

"Yep." Thea laughed. "Just like Ollie."

"Thank you, baby." Felicity sighed in relief when Connor returned the bow to its place on the table that he could barely reach. The computer started emitting rapid beeps, causing Felicity to spin her chair back around to face the monitor, wasting no time putting the comm in her ear.

"Daddy?" Connor wondered worriedly, letting his hand and the bow in it fall to his side.

"Come here, kid." Thea called to the child, holding one arm out to him. Connor hurried over to his aunt, holding his arms open to her so she could lift him. When Thea had Connor in her arms, the little boy leaned his head on her chest, plucking the string of his nerf bow while Thea studied the screen intently.

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered into the comm device, typing frantically on the keyboard.

"Felicity, we followed him to the train station. Can you get a visual?" Oliver replied quietly, one arm wrapped around a pillar to steady himself.

"Seven years and you still have to ask." She replied absently. "How's the kid holding up?"

Oliver glanced at Roy beside him. The younger man was breathing heavily, one hand braced against his ribcage, eyes narrowed in pain as he tried to focus through it in an effort to remain on the rafter they were both perched on.

"As far as Thea needs to be concerned?" he started through a tense jaw. "He's holding up just fine." Felicity sighed and didn't reply to that comment, knowing the kid's wife was listening closely.

"Saphires just bought a one way ticket to Central City. He's on his way to the fifth platform now." She informed him quickly.

"You are remarkable Felicity." Oliver muttered habitually as he nodded sharply at Roy and grabbed onto a higher rafter to pull himself up. He hung there for half a moment, letting his body swing long enough to gain the momentum he needed to launch himself across the space between where he had been perched and the next rafter.

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity smirked at the computer, studying the footage. She took the comm out of her ear and rolled her chair away from the desk, standing up.

"Momma." Connor whimpered, reaching for the blonde. Felicity smiled at the boy and held her arms out for him. Thea handed him over instantaneously, wrapping her arms around herself once he was lifted out of her arms. Felicity tangled her fingers in Connor's blonde curls and swayed back and forth. Felicity glanced up from Connor to look at Thea who looked tired to say the least and nodded at her chair.

"Sit." She ordered shortly. Thea sat down without a word, tracing the outline of the computer absently. Within a few minutes, she was drifting off and Felicity was helping her out of the spinney chair and leading her blindly across the floor to the corner of the room a cot had been set up in, covering her with the thick pile of blankets before hurrying back to the monitor, fitting the comm into her ear and pulling her son into her lap.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


End file.
